


Szuba z rosy i mgieł

by Filigranka



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Polski | Polish, Skumbrie w tomacie, autorka nawet na torturach będzie twierdzić że to jest o niczym i z niczym nie ma związku, czarny humor, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Jagiełło, słowiki i niespodziewany gość.





	Szuba z rosy i mgieł

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> N., próbowałam Ci to napisać od dawna i miałam rozgrzebane na dysku - ale że nie mogę teraz za bardzo pisać, to siedzę i edytuję stare rzeczy. To plus akcja na Mirriel = motywacja, żeby wreszcie niektóre rzeczy zamknąć. I pamiętam też o Kordianie, ale Wieszcz jest tak genialny, że nie wiem, co mam dodać (Krasiński też jest genialny, ale u niego jakoś prościej, u niego slash jest praktycznie w kanonie, tylko bohaterowie heroicznie go ignorują).
> 
> To w sumie zabawne, że w językowym pejzażu naszych praszczurów taki słowik mówi, a Niemcy są niemi. Ludzie to jednak bywają bezwzględni w kategoryzowaniu. Człowiek wie, że "dough" i "cake" to jest po polsku jedno słowo i od razu zna paradygmat naszej kuchni.

     — Nie znajdujesz tego zabawnym, stryju? — wymruczał Jagiełło.  
     Ogród był spokojny, słowik śpiewał w oddali. Pięknie śpiewał. Władysław myślał, coraz jaśniej, a zarazem dalej-dalej od rzeczywistości, że to może dla niego, że się mu przecież należy.  
     Zapewnił przetrwanie dynastii. Uratował ojcowiznę. Został królem, bogowie, chrześcijańskim królem. Rex. Takie krótkie słowo, a tyle zmienia. Ci sami zakonnicy, którzy kpili sobie z niego za jego plecami, którzy w swych pismach przedstawiali go jako psa, niegodnego siedzieć z nimi przy jednym stole, którzy grozili mu jakimś tam piekłem i wieczną śmiercią, ci sami ludzie z krzyżami musieli paść przed nim na twarze, musieli traktować go z najwyższym honorem... Miał teraz nawet własnych ludzi krzyża, gotowych rzucić samemu papieżowi wyzwanie w imieniu pogan, w imię jego interesów, gotowych pisać piękne traktaty – ach, owszem, niewczesne. Ale przecież zawsze traktaty, piękną łaciną pisane, któż dawniej na Litwie by taką umiał? Nawet jeśli owe łacińskie, nieomal przyprawiające papieża o apopleksję tezy nie ocaliły Husa, to przynajmniej Jagiełło mógł mieć czyste sumienie: nie przyłożył do tego ręki. Nie bezpośrednio. Nie bardzo.  
     — Stryju? — powtórzył cicho; do duchów nie trzeba krzyczeć.  
     Przysiągłby, że widział go w cieniach ogrodu. Duchy zmarłych nawiedzają członków rodziny, duchy pomordowanych nawiedzają morderców. Wszystko pasowało, aczkolwiek noc może była nie ta, chociaż, z drugiej strony, już jesień, już chłodno... Któżby wyliczał noce?  
     Owszem, polscy panowie naokoło niego, pod swoimi okadzanymi i złoconymi krzyżami, pod obrazami Matki Boskiej ustrojonej jak królowa – pogańscy nie mniej niż stare litewskie baby – odprawiali obrzędy ku czci zmarłych później, gdy dnie były króciutkie, koło listopada, wplątując swoje największe zabobony w chrześcijańskie święta, ale dlaczego niby obyczaje polskiej szlachty albo chrześcijańskie święta miałyby krępować zjawę Wielkiego Księcia Litwy, Generała Wielkiego Księstwa? Chciał przyjść dzisiaj, to przyszedł.  
     — Miałeś bardzo piękny pogrzeb, stryju — spróbował Jagiełło ostrożnie.  
     Dopełnił był wszelkich tradycji. Pogrzeb był nawet większy, niż tego wymagała przepisy, Kiejstut zginął tak, że ani kropli krwi rodzinnej nie przelano. Ani kropli.  
     Na polskim dworze powiedziano mu, że tutaj w takich razach, dawniej, poza starym dobrym zagłodzeniem, zawijało się stryjów, wujów albo ojców w dywany i tłukło o ścianę, a potem chowano. Bez rozwijania dywanów. Ani kropli krwi starszego członka rodziny nie przelewano. Ani kropli.  
     Władysław uważał taki sposób za nieco okrutny, ale cóż, co kraj, to obyczaj. Sam może zapomniałby karmić Kiejstuta, gdyby nie to, że taki sposób jednak wymaga czasu, sytuacja polityczna zaś była napięta. A poza tym, to długa śmierć, ciężka. Stryj był mu raczej przyjazny, aż do naiwności, nie zabił, kiedy należało, nigdy nie zdradził brata, Witold w sumie był kochaną gadziną – nie trzeba było męczyć mu ojca.  
     Powietrze nagle ochłodło. Słowik śpiewał dalej, nadal pięknie.  
     — Będziesz miał piękniejszy — nadpłynęło z wiatrem.  
     Jakby trochę bardziej cielesnym wiatrem niż wiatry zwykle bywały. Gęstszym, ciemniejszym.  
     — Będziesz miał piękniejszy — powtórzyły cienie. — Może nie jesteś już Wielkim Księciem Litwy, już nie naprawdę, namaszczonym przez bogów, ale jesteś polskim królem, namaszczonym przez ich lud. Będziesz miał wielki pogrzeb i wielką sławę, i wielką miłość tego narodu. Bardzo długo.  
     Władysławowi ulżyło. Stryj najwyraźniej nie przyszedł z klątwą.  
     — Nie, żeby to coś zmieniło — dorzucił wiatr z jakimś zgryźliwym rodzajem satysfakcji.  
     A może jednak przyszedł.  
     — Moi synowie...? — spytał z lękiem Jagiełło.  
     Nie po to przyznawał tej przeklętej polskiej szlachcie kolejne przywileje, żeby ta mu zaraz po śmierci wycinała numer i detronizowała dzieci, skazując je na wygnanie i tułaczkę, bo na Litwie zaraz by ani chybi bunty by wybuchły.  
     Cienie westchnęły. Albo zachichotały. Trudno niekiedy rozczytać szmery powietrza.  
     — Synowie? Wieczność jest długim czasem, jak się niedługo przekonasz... Przestaje się myśleć w kategoriach synów. Witold przesyła pozdrowienia, swoją drogą. Nie, nie o twoich synach czy wnukach myślę... Myślę o wiekach.  
     — Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby mój ród choć przetrwał te wieki — mruknął Władysław z nadzieją.  
     — Nie przetrwa. — Wiatr tutaj akurat był bardzo stanowczy.  
     — Cóż, wieki to i tak za dużo na ludzki rozum. Królestwa nie są wieczne — westchnął Jagiełło.  
     — Republiki również.  
     — I Rzym upadł — Jagiełło popadł w ton melancholijny. — Upadła i Jerozolima. Mówią, że Konstantynopol niedługo już wytrwa. Ale pewnie i Osmani wieczności nie zdobędą...  
     — Zaiste. A mój bratanek jak zawsze butny, widzę?  
     Władysław pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.  
     — Zawsze chciałem więcej niż twierdzono, że wolno mi mieć, niż twierdzono, że jestem godzien... Dla siebie i dla Litwy. Nie zauważyłeś tego w porę, stryju, choć znałeś mnie długo.  
     — Miałem za to piękny pogrzeb — odparł wiatr.  
     Śpiew słownika przenikał powietrze, więc trudno było ustalić, czy stryj mówił ironicznie, czy całkiem serio. Tak czy siak, Władysław poczuł się zaatakowany i przeszedł do kontry.  
     — Pogański. Mnie już takiego nie wyprawią. Może będę miał większy, ale już nie taki.  
     — Sam chciałeś chrztu.  
     — Dla dobra Litwy.  
     — Dla Litwy? Czy dla własnej wygody? Bóg chrześcijan jest niemy, więc niewymagający wobec władców. Nie daje im wskazówek, nie daje im poleceń...  
     — Ichni wielki kapłan, papież, nie jest wcale mniej uciążliwi niż nasi — odparł Jagiełło, nagle naburmuszony. — Byli.  
     — Czyli rozprawiłeś się z wewnętrzną opozycją? Z silną grupą? Jak ze mną?  
     — Zburzyłem fałszywe świątynie.  
     — Poganie też mają prawo do ziemi, jak to ujął twój pupilek...  
     — Ja mam zaś prawo do władzy.  
     — Dla dobra Litwy? — powtórzyły cienie.  
     Ileż mu można wypominać? Zresztą, bożki jak bożki, jeśli istnieją, dadzą sobie radę. Lud czcił je nadal, tylko pod innymi mianami. Dadzą sobie radę, one mają czas, żeby czekać na lepszy. Władysław ani Litwa nie za bardzo.  
     — Zawsze byłeś zbyt tradycyjny, stryju. A do tego wpływ żony... Witold mnie w końcu zrozumiał.  
     — Nie dałeś mu wyboru.  
     — Przeznaczenie mu nie dało. Opatrzność, mówią chrześcijanie.  
     — Nie spytasz, czy mają rację?  
     — Nie obchodzi mnie racja zaświatów — odparł z nagłą irytacją Władysław. — Pogańskie, chrześcijańskie, jeden pies. Panu Bogu świeczkę, a diabłu ogarek. Nie próbuj mnie straszyć.  
     — Dlaczego miałbym? — zdziwił się uprzejmie wiatr. — Czyżby dlatego, że martwym już nic nie można odebrać? Że lęk jest przywilejem żywych?  
     Ładny mi przywilej, prychnął w duszy Jagiełło. Nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo dziecinny. Może to kwestia obecności zjawy. Może wieku, podobno na starość kurtyna między teraz a dzieciństwem, przeszłością, staje się cieniutka, prawie przezroczysta. Może po prostu stoi nad grobem i wspomina życie.  
     — Ojciec nie przyjdzie? — spytał nagle. — Ani matka? Nikt więcej? — Nie wybaczyli mu? Wzięli stronę Kiejstuta i Witolda? — Skoro to noc duchów...  
     — Zawsze niecierpliwy — zaszemrały liście; umilkł, nieco zawstydzony, zupełnie, jak w młodości, gdy go karcono. — To nie jest noc duchów. — Powietrze jakby złagodniało, ociepliło się przy tych słowach.  
     Słownik śpiewał. Inaczej niż zwykle, jakby tuż obok, jakby głos był substancją, owiniętą wokół palców, wokół piersi, wokół gardła – gardła, pomyślał Władysław, zemsta... Ale trel przypominał raczej miękkie kołnierze niż wąski, twardy sznur.  
     — Udusić można nawet puchową poduszką — stwierdził stryj konwersacyjnym tonem. — Wiele jest zresztą dróg... Krew zalewająca płuca, flegma w gardle, obrzęki... Zdziwiłbyś się.  
     Cienie potaknęły, teraz bliższe, wchodzące na ramiona, moszczące się na barkach, ocierające o szyję, kładące lepkim ciężarem na piersi. Gorało mu. Władysław chciał odgarnąć szubę – i nie miał już siły unieść dłoni.


End file.
